Unexpected comfort
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash devastated by his lost in the Vetress conference, started to lose hope on becoming a pokemon master. But someone unexpected will come and comfort him and offer him words of encouragement. Ash X Bianca (BW)


"Ash slow down!" Iris shouted as she and Cilan tried their best to keep up with their friend Ash. Ash however ignored their pleas and continued to run, boy he did not skip leg day. Why was he running? Tragedy it is, as he not only lost to his rival Cameron who only 5 pokemon while he has a full team, but also, he only got to top 8.

'I got to top 4 in Sinnoh! I thought I would at least made it to the finals!' Ash continue to ran with tears forming in his eyes, he lost, utterly defeated. His mind began to recall the times his pikachu lost to Trip starter, how weak and pathetic that he is, Ash Ketchum, a veteran trainer who went to many regions got defeated by a kid who just started his journey, and his newly acquired starter.

'Paul's right I'm, I'm useless! Weak! Pathetic!' Ash finally broke down as he dropped to his knees on the ground with his tears streaming down, could he ever win a league? Is the dream becoming a pokemon master a reality? Ash continued to sob, not caring where he was. As he sob he felt someone's presence near him, figuring that it was either pikachu or his travelling companions who wanted to comfort him, Ash responded rudely.

"Leave me alone guys! I need time!" Ash felt the figure move closer to him, with the figure's hand on his cheek. The warm feeling and sensation cause Ash to stop crying. He never felt this kind of warm feelings from his travelling companions before, nor with pikachu. Ash looked up and the ray of sunlight met his once warm hazel eyes that was now bloodshot red, he finally got a good look on the figure, the green beret, the blonde hair and those green eyes, Ash immediately knew who it was.

"B-bianca?" Indeed it was the girl from Nuvema town, Bianca smiled slightly and knelt down, with her hand still on Ash's cheek.

"Hi Ash." Bianca said sweetly, she knew how hard Ash wanted to win, the defeat devastated him, he was now in a wreck, he was so vulnerable, so lost. Ash wiped his tears and looked at her. What would Bianca think of him now? He was embarrassed for sure, he must have looked like a cry baby in front of her. Ash always wanted to be strong, and look strong in front of his friends, but now...

"You okay?" Bianca said as she placed her other hand on top of Ash's, Ash needs to heal, and she was willing to be the healer.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Ash forced a smile and stood up, Bianca followed his actions and looked at him worriedly.

"Ash you're not fine, I'm here, you can tell me anything." Bianca said softly, she cared a whole lot about him. Ash Ketchum, the boy who she just met! Was willing to risk his entire pokemon journey just for her, just for her sake! She never expect Ash would so something like that, she only just met Ash and he was willing to throw his journey on the line just for her, how many people would do that for you? Her respect for Ash immediately formed and as the her journey continued, she was thinking more of Ash, how Ash's enthusiasm mirrored her own, his determination and his love for pokemon that was never ending. He was very sociable, he and her hit right off. Sometimes she finds it amusing that she always knock Ash down into a nearby body of water when she meets him, it wasn't intentional, but seeing the first time Ash without his clothes was an experience she won't mind having again. All and all, she just find herself back to the trainer with his pikachu. Who was not with him at the moment.

Ash looked at Bianca and can tell she was genuinely concerned about him, not just by pity but by true genuine concern. Why? Not even Cilan or Iris show that much concern for him, so why Bianca?

"I-I-I lost." His voice sound so weak, so frail. Bianca's lips curled down and pull him in a tight embrace, hoping to give him as much comfort as possible. The tight embrace made Ash's heart flutter as the soft feeling made him feel better, at least as much as it could.

"Shh is okay Ash, is okay you lost, you just have to try harder." Try harder? Is this really the advice she is giving him?! His been trying herder even since he lost his first pokemon league! And what did he get?! Humiliation, defeat, disappointment and embarrassment! What does she know about trying harder! This was her first league, she wasn't him! She doesn't know how he feels!

Ash narrowed his eyes and let go of Bianca and glared at her.

"Try harder Bianca? Try HARDER? Do you have any idea how long I have tried harder!? I-" Ash was shushed by Bianca's embrace again, she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know you're angry Ash, I understand, I'm so sorry what happened to you. But you can't just give up Ash, I believe in you. I believe that one day you will become a pokemon master. So please don't give up Ash, please don't. You're not Ash I know,the Ash I know is kind, determined and never gives up. Please be that Ash. Please don't give up." As Bianca kept whispering 'please don't', Ash felt Bianca started to cry, why was she crying? Shouldn't he be the one?

"H-hey, please don't cry Bianca." Realizing that it was he fault that caused her to cry, Ash immediately hugged Bianca. His arms made it behind her back, the feeling of him hugging Bianca was something he never felt before.

"I won't give up okay Bianca? J-just don't cry okay, don't cry. I hate seeing girls cry." Bianca pulled back, with her tears still on her eyes.

"*Sniff* really?" Ash smiled, and it wasn't a forced one either.

"Really Bianca, just don't cry okay? I promise that I will strive my best to become a pokemon master and never give up!" Ash said confidently, Bianca gave Ash a warm and bright smiled which caused his heart to flutter again.

"O-okay." The 2 stared at each other, with the air of awkwardness arising, Ash looked at the ground and rubbed his arm, a small blush was on his face.

"Thanks for the talk Bianca, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, I-"

"Ash is okay, I understand." Bianca couldn't hold back any longer and gave Ash another hug, surprising Ash again, never he'll thought that Bianca will be the one comforting him.

"Uh" Ash look at Bianca and found himself smiling, just seeing her makes him feel happy, her bubbly personality had always affected him.

'Bianca, you're amazing.'

"Thanks Bianca."

"Your welcome Ash." The two continued hug when Iris, Cilan along with pikachu finally caught on with Ash.

"Ash! There yo-" Iris was muffled by Cilan who put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, you will ruin the moment!" Cilan hid behind the tree with Iris's face becoming blue.

"Pika." Cilan looked at pikachu who looked pointed at Iris, CIlan immediately let go and smiled nervously. Iris glared at Cilan before the 2 looked at the interaction between Ash and Bianca.

"So Ash, do you want to get something to eat?" Bianca asked shyly with a small blush in her face.

"Yeah sure! What do you have in mind?" Food always cheer him up, it seems like Bianca knows that.

"How about some ice cream?" Ice cream? Ice cream was his favorite!

"Ice cream? That sounds great!" Bianca smiled and took Ash's hands in hers and ran towards a nearby ice cream parlor with Ash smiling widely.

'Bianca is such a nice person, maybe I'll ask her to join me on my next journey!' Somehow Ash knew that Bianca is different from other girls he met, well only time will tell!

 **Ah Bianca, she was so clumsy but adorable. While people will ship her with Barry, I won't mind if she end up with Ash (But Leaf will always be my favorite!) Ahem, anyway stay awesome!**


End file.
